SAKURA'S HIDDEN VILLAGE!
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: SAKURA IS THE TOP LEADER OF ALL OF SPECAIL OPS NINJA AND HER PAST IS HAUNTING HER. HOWEVER THAT IS NOT HER ONLY TROUBLES NOW THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE BACK,AND SAKURA IS FACED WITH A LIFE CHANGING DECISION. update: hold
1. intro

i am still working on this story and will put cut outs of each chapter up until i upload the actual story so please bare with me

i am still working on this story and will put cut outs of each chapter up until i upload the actual story so please bare with me... i amtrying to work out my story problems an if you would like to help in the editing and revising please let me know. thank you

DKKYO.

PS yes i do have another fanfiction and adult fanfiction. however i will not be posting on them as often.

NOW FOR THE SUMMARY:

SAKURA IS THE TOP LEADEROF ALL OF SPECAIL OPS NINJA AND HER PAST IS HAUNTING HER. HOWEVER THAT IS NOT HER ONLY TROUBLES NOW THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE BACK, SAKURA IS FACED WITH A DECISION WILL SHE STAY AT AS THE OPS LEADER OR LEAVE AND JOIN THEIR TEAM AGIAN. WHAT PATH WILL SHE CHOOSE AND WILL IT FINALLY REST HER TROUBLED PAST.


	2. facts

SORRY posted the wrong thing PS yes i do have another fanfiction and adult fanfiction. however i will not be posting on them as often.

NOW FOR THE SUMMARY:

SAKURA IS THE TOP LEADEROF ALL OF SPECAIL OPS NINJA AND HER PAST IS HAUNTING HER. HOWEVER THAT IS NOT HER ONLY TROUBLES NOW THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE BACK, SAKURA IS FACED WITH A DECISION WILL SHE STAY AT AS THE OPS LEADER OR LEAVE AND JOIN THEIR TEAM AGIAN. WHAT PATH WILL SHE CHOOSE AND WILL IT FINALLY REST HER TROUBLED PAST.

AN: THIS IS NOT THE STORY THIS IS "VILLAGES" DESCRIBES THE PLACES SO FOR THOSE WHO DO LIKE VIVIDE DISCRIPTIONS CAN HAVE MORE FACTS. NOTE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS PAGE! THANK YOU AND HAVE FUN READING. AT THE VERY END OF THE STORY I WILL BE FIXING THE STORY SO IT IS EASIER TO GO THROUGH.

SETUP:

GROUP NAME NAME(M.N.)-(NAME AND MEANING)-

--INDIVIDUAL NAME (NAME AND MEANING)- DISCRIPTION/FACTS

IT GOES LIKE THE FOLLOWING

EX: YASA(I.N) MARU(M.N.)

MARU -(MURA –Village) -  
Small group of villages that takes its pride from there flowers and festivals that are all year round. The AMARANTE family has been the hokage family of these small villages ever since the village's first house was built. Its food thrives on Mura's small farming and fishing villages that outlined the near water and mountain ways. The villages are far away from all of the other signs of life. So their top fighters are only known by the haruko villagers from the villages. Cherry trees fill the lands all of the lands. There are MARU villages the is:  
-- HARUKO (HARUKO -Spring born) - A very small village that takes its pride from there flowers and festivals that are all year round. Haruko is the largest of them all and is the home of the kage family Its food thrives by Maru's small villages that outlined the near waterways. The villages are far away from all of the other ninja villages. So their top fighters are only known by the haruko villagers from the villages.  
-- AYAME (AYAME- iris) - This village grows all of the flowers.  
-- ICHIGO (ICHIGO -Strawberry) - A small farm that grows lots of different fruits. (ex: strawberries, apples, grapefruits , and many more)  
-- NAARA (NAARA - Deer) - a small hunting village. This village also I one of the three that supplies Maru with lumber.  
-- ODA (ODA- Great Field) - this village that grows vegetables.  
-- YASU (YASU- Calm) - this village grows all of the crops  
-- NANAMI (NANAMI -Seven Seas) - this village is one of the two fishing villages.this one is known for the water animals from the near by lakes.  
-- KASUMI (KASUMI -mist) - this village is one of the two fishing villages. This one is known for the water animals from the near by streams.  
MATSU - MATSU -Pine-  
Maru's boadering forests. These forests incircle Maru like a very thick deadly barrier. It takes the fastest ninja three months just to get through one of there dangerous maze paths. Each one is named after the most common plant seen.  
--KURI (KURI -Chestnut) - Lies to the north  
--SUSUKI (SUZUKI-Bell Tree) - lies to the west  
--SHINO (SHINO- Stem of Bamboo) - lies to the east  
--YUUNA (YUUNA- Sun Plant) - lies to the south  
TSUBASA WAHI YAMA -(TSUBASA- Wings, Washi -Eagle, YAMA- Mountain)-  
The high ridged mountains that the Matsu forest lies over.

-

AND OF COURSE

Countries(op), Hidden Villages and Kages  
Country of Fire - Hidden Village of The Leaf - Hokage,  
Country of Water - Hidden Village of Mist - Mizukage,  
Country of Lightning - Hidden Village of Cloud - Raikage,  
Country of Wind - Hidden Village of Sand - Kazekage,  
Country of Earth - Hidden Village of Rock - Tsuchikage,  
Country of Sound - Hidden Village of Sound - Orochimaru,  
Hidden Village of Rain - Unknown,  
Hidden Village of Waterfall - Shibuki,  
Hidden Village of Grass - Unknown

AN: THIS IS NOT THE STORY THIS IS "CHAPTER" DESCRIBES THE CHARACTORS. SO FOR THOSE WHO DO LIKE VIVIDE DISCRIPTIONS CAN HAVE MORE FACTS. **NOTE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS PAGE!** THANK YOU AND HAVE FUN READING.

CHARACTOR

name-(name's meaning)-FACTS

1. SUOH AMARANTE (SUOH -Dragon, AMARANTE -flower that never fades)-

Hokage of the village. husband of SUKI AMARANTE, father of Kasumi, NATSU, and HOTARU. Has dark red hair and black eyes. age: 35

-

2. SUKI AMARANTE (SUKI -Beloved, AMARANTE -flower that never fades)-

Wife of SUOH AMARANTE, and mother of Kasumi, NATSU, and HOTARU. Has light purple hair and deep green eyes. Age:27

-

3. HOTARU AMARANTE (HOTARU -Firefly, AMARANTE -flower that never fades)-

SUOH , and Suki's eldest son and heir as the next hokage. Has red hair and black eyes. age: 7

-

4.NATSU AMARANTE (NATSU -Born in Summer , AMARANTE -flower that never fades)-

SUOH , and Suki's youngest son. He has pink hair as light as sakuras and bright emerald green eyes. Has a younger identical twin sister and an older brother. Age: 3

-

5. KASUMI AMARANTE (KASUMI -mist, AMARANTE -flower that never fades)-

The only daughter of Suoh , and Suki's as the youngest in the family. She has pink hair as light as sakuras and bright emerald green eyes. Has an older identical twin brother and an older brother.age: 3

-

preveiw of the next chapter (THIS IS NOT FINAL IT MAY CHANGE SLIGHTLY)

A little girl sat under a small cherry tree that over looked HARUKO. She wore a pure white kimono. Her hair still in the wind as though waiting for the cherry blossoms that will soon blossom throughout Haruko. Her eyes shown brightly in the setting sun. It was only days from the begin of the sakura festivals. A few days from her and her twin brother's birthday.

"Kasumi… I see you passing the time by again."

That is all for now see you next time. i now i didn't leave much of a catch but hey i didn't want the whole chapter ruined no did i? but hey if you want to read before it is posted i need some people to proof read it. so send me a notice if you would like to become one.


	3. from the beginning

A little girl sat under a small cherry tree that over looked HARUKO. She wore a pure white kimono. Her hair still in the wind as though waiting for the cherry blossoms that will soon bloom throughout Haruko. Her eyes shown brightly in the setting sun. It was only days from the begin of the sakura festivals. A few days from her and her twin brother's birthday.

"Kasumi… I see you passing the time by again." The girl turned to find a child who looked just like her. 

"What are you doing up here in that Natsu and in one of your festival kimono's none the less?"

"Momma told me to put it on before I came to get you… she said, 'go get your sister and bring her back at once, we are having very honorable guests visiting us.' She had nanna dress me up in this." Natsu were a pure white kimono with light pink sakura blossoms and light icy blue trimming. His sandals were light pink with icy blue trimming as well. His hair was done nicely in a cinnamon bun with one single pony tail braid comming its center and lightly resting on one shoulder. His hair brushed against his ankles as he moved.

"Is that what our outfit looks like?" the boy looked down and with a sigh said,

"Yeah…." Kasumi stood and stretched.

Natsu and Kasumi stepped out into the hall way holding hands. They walked down the long hallway each holding a candle in their free hand. Natsu held an icy blue candle and Kasumi held a little pink one. The two went through the door to find hordes of people surrounding a group of people in the center. There stood a man, a woman and two young boys. 0ne looked about their age one and he was sleeping in the woman's arms and the other clung onto her looked to be about 8 or 9. Off to them were two other boys. One a little older than the one boy and the other about 16. Behind them stood another man. They twins looked at each other then looked back as a voice shouted,

"Hey mom… Natsu and Kasumi are done now." At once all of the boys and girls came surrounding them in "awe"s and 

"How cute!"s. the two clung tighter together and stepped back shyly. They soon bumped into something firm. They looked up to see a young 7 year old boy. He smiled down and they smiled back as a female's voice chimed

"Ah… Hotaru…Natsu…Kasumi come… come meet our honored guests." Hotaru was the first to head towards them. 

The young woman looked back again to find Natsu staring back with Kasumi frozen stiff

"Kasumi… Natsu come on It's alright…" Kasumi shock her head Natsu looked back at the woman and stepped back until he was but her side. The woman sighed and said

"I'm sorry… it's just we don't get guests from past the forests very often. And those two wont do anything with out the other… I'm afraid they are afraid of you…" Kasumi shook her head violently to were her braid wiped wildly around as though she knew what was about to happen.

"Hotaru…. Can you please get them over here?"

"I'm sorry mom they won't move and you know it…." The woman smile then slowly stood the little boy on the ground. She held him until he looked up into her smiling face. 

After the woman let go the boy plopped on his butt and stared cold into the air in front of him. Until he had saw the twins, that is. The boy crawled over to them and stared at them. Natsu glared back as Hasumi tightened. With out any warning the boy grabbed Natsu's braid and pulled. Every franticly tried to get him to let go.

It was in the middle of the night, and the first night of the sakura festival. Kasumi and Natsu danced around with Hotaru. The little boy was happily in his mother's arms. His brother and the other two boys sat happily filling their bellies with all of the treats and beverages placed before them. Soon after the guests left for the forest line again.

Screams filled the air. Kasumi shot-up to find herself in a blazing room. She screamed

"Natsu…. Natsu the room is on…" She looked over to find the half of the bed on which Natsu slept was empty franticly she looked around shouting "NATSU WHERE ARE YOU?" Kasumi carefully maneuvered through the room and out of the room and started carefully looking around the house. After about fifteen minutes she gave up and stepped out side. She looked around to find every thing wet, houses on fire and her local villagers on the ground motionless. She ran through the village trying to wake everyone up but with no luck. She soon found herself meeting the "Guests of honor" with tears in her eyes the boy held his brother and said

"Ar…are they dead daddy?" The man frowned down at the girl and said

"What are we going to do with you….your either the to scared to meet us or the one our son attacked…" Kasumi quietly said

"Where's Natsu?" They all looked at her shocked. She spoke a little louder

"NATSU…. WHERE IS NATSU……NATSU…." The woman pulled her in a warm embrace as Kasumi struggled

"Let me go…. You all reek… the only one who does not reek of death and decay is him." She pointed to the little boy who she met earlier. "now tell me what did you do to them…were is my parents and brothers." They all looked puzzled the boy said

"Brothers but I only saw one…"

"Don't be stupid… I'm the only girl in my family other than my mom. Hotaru is my oldest brother and Natsu is my older twin brother. Now where are they?" the two boys glared and said

"You pretty smart for a infant."

"I'm not an infant, Im three years old…and the youngest and the only female to attend ninja school here. Natsu and I are both able to take the chunnin exam and could if we were of age that is." They all looked at her dumb founded. It's not every day that you find a 3 year old who can take like a sophisticated adult. 

"Now what is going on why wont they wake up and w…" the woman said

"Calm down… we found all, but your… brother Natsu…and…. Sweetheart do you know what death is?"

"Of course that is when one passes on to join all of the other villagers in the heavenly Maru village. That is how we got our village's name."

"Have you ever seen death before?"

"…No…..momma said it isn't lady like to see such things. Nor to do such things… I only am aloud because that is the only way to get Natsu to g….Why do you ask?" She bent down and said

"Because … that is what happened… they have all went to… MARU." Shock over took the girl as she looked at each one of their faces.

The little boy able her age got down from his brother and walked up to her holding out his hand."

"Where is Natsu?" He pointed to the bloody river just at the bottom of the hill. Tear freely filled her face as she shook her head. The man said…

"Dear you take the kid out of here we will take care of the bodies and meet up with you later… So your name… would be Kasumi… am I right?" the girl stood frozen in shock. The woman side and picked her and the little saying

"Let's go… dear don't take to long…" at that they left the two men there.

The two men meet up with them on the other side of the mountain forest two days later. The eldest man went up to the girl, who now laid sleeping in his wife's arms, and said

"Hi… we've buried them all.. we even made a death bed for her and her brother."

"What did.."

"Their bodies were never found and was believed to have burnt in their village house or killed in the river. So how is she?"

"She hasn't spoken a word…and she seems to still be in shock."

"I'm sure once we get her a new home she will be just fine… I just hope she doesn't remember this."

SORRY, I TOOK SO LONG WORK'S BEEN TIGHT BUT HEY IT IS STILL GOOD BUT IT WILL BE LONGER BECAUSE I AM HAVING TROUBLE DECIDING ON WHICH OF THE TWO CH2'S TO CHOOSE. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME I ONLY HAVE ONE EDITOR RIGHT NOW.G2G THANX BYE.


	4. The start

AN: IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. READ AND ENJOY!

Chapter two

Sakura sat in the big tree at the training ground by the river. She was now juggling being The main one of the Hokage's personal guards, a sensei to her own team, in a top ninja in the whole village, and a full time medic-nin all while trying to have a normal ninja civilian life. From time to time she likes to clear her head by spend her little free time as she is now... just sitting in a big tree...in the quiet... all day long.  
The silence was broken by a loud screams. Sakura sighed as a voice filled the air,

"Sensei...sensei... he did it again...uncle Gaara is grabbing people with sand again..." Sakura sighed. It has been six years since peace had returned back into Konoha... well as peaceful as it once was. People in the village started to piece together what little was left of it. Ino and Shikamaru had started dating, shortly before the Hyuuga family had secretly taken Sakura in. The two least expected were Kankuro with Kin and Temari with Choiji as a couple. Sakura shivered. Kakashi had wound up having a little girl show up claiming herself as his daughter... The worst part was... that it was true... no clue on her mom through.

Gaara had been staying with her since the fact that Kankuro and Temari were now married and lived with their lovers, and of course this is spreading rumors about her going out with him. Ino's voice broke her train of thought,

"Sakura-kun, we need you... Gaara..."Sakura sighed

"I heard you guys the first time... now tell me what do you want me to do about it?" They all stared at her dumbly as another female voice said

"Sakura... Gaara and Neji is... uh... best if you see for yourself..." They all made their way back only to be blocked by Gaara and Neji. Hinata clung on to Tenten. Sakura sighed and walked up into the middle of them and said,

"If you two don't stop this now, you both are going to have to deal with me...NOW COOL IT!" Sakura sighed as the two growled at each other. Ino said,

"What on earth made them..."Sakura sighed.

"They both are being way too protective..." Anko said.

"Man, I wonder what Naru-kun and Sasuke would say to this?" everyone stared at her stupidly, Kakashi quickly replied

"So why are you two fighting." Neji just walked up to Sakura. She looked him and said

"I'm fine... if I knew why you two were fighting?"

"We..." Sakura start at him with the 'do you think I'm stupid' look. a little boy said

"They were fighting about going some where?"

"Uh... I told you two already you can pick only if you two can agree if you can't then I choose." The two glared at the kid as Sakura said

"Thank you Neji... Come on you two, time to visit the Hokage for our next mission. I swear you two can be so childish sometimes." The two slowly followed silently behind her.

The three silent stood before Tsunade, in her small bar-study, as she quietly read through a stack of papers. Neji was the right, and Gaara on the left of Sakura.

"Man what do these people think we are?..." Tsunade looked up for the first time since who knows how long,"...Sakura... what is wrong?"

"Sensei... You had told us to come...remember? "

"Oh right sorry...I thought I would have a mission for you but it seems all of this are just small things..."

"That's fine I need a breather... and these two need to get some room... they've been cooped up together way to much..."

"Sakura... you and you team are to damn important to leave on..."

Come on sensei... we have been her for the past three months bored out of our minds...plus this would be a good time for use to do some missions with the team... there are plenty of other strong fighters here I mean... you Lee, Ino, Shino, Anko, Kiba... "

"That is... Well I do have to admit you three's teams do need to go on missions ... but..." Gaara and Neji both lazily leaned on a near by wall.

"Sensei, just be glad I didn't go and do what Sasuke and Naruto did...Ii can't be cooped in here much longer..."

"Then leave the room Sakura...Sakura stares at her tired lyoh you meant the village... Fine, but you will get the highest priority... which...is... sigh it seems a village hidden not far from here has been having issues with thief attacks... live stock goes missing, random people turn up die in the oddest places and positions, huh..., the lands have the harvests wiped clean in curtain area's... house catching on fire out of no where... Man they have a really long list four pages with six long narrow lines of nothing but what is going on either they making it worse or its marked wrong. Alright... go gather your teams you leave by dawn... and you may want to pack a little extra. "Gaara and Neji swiftly stood straight and started to leave when Tsunade said, " you three be careful and don't go pushing the little ones into to too much pressure got it you two?" Tsunade glared at the two young men who followed Her young prodage like little puppies.

When the door closed Tsunade sighed as a young looking woman faded in from the shadows. Tsunade said,

"My I help you...?" a cold voice said,

"Tsunade why did you let her leave... with those three... you know that word is going arou..."

"I know what all of the rumors are Anko..." Since that day that Neji's family took Sakura in Neji has followed her every where and because the "adoption" was done in secrecy word has been going around that the two were together and it only got worse when Gaara started following her around too. they really seem too excited about the supposed love triangle and of course Tenten starts to grow angrier every time that she sees him with Neji. Anko said,

"Then why do you let those three continue as a broken team?"

"Because I know that those two boys will keep my Sakura safe from harm."

"And if 'Something' happens?"

"It won't"

"I for some reason find that hard to believe."

AN: sorry that it took so long to decide i really had some troubles with this... but thanks to my very few editors it is done...

THANK YOU:

Suna's Assassin and my jp buddies who helped


	5. SORRY FOR THE DELAY

SORRY ABOUT THE NOT UPDATING I HAD TO LOOK UP SOME THINGS BEFORE SENDING IT TO THOSE WHO WANT TO EDIT IT... WHICH I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO HELP SO SEND A WORD MY WAY AT

NOW FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WAITED PATIENTLY SO FAR PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER I WILL HAVE IT DONE HERE SOON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND PATEINTS

SENCERLY,

DKKYO


	6. Chapter 6

AN: haya how here is the nexted chapter sorry i hadnt added it in like forever.... work had kept getting in the way. I could use some more checkers.... i have so many ideals for this story and i write them all out but i never know which one to choose so here is this one for now....*sigh* i might add the others once this one is done. depending on how many people review during this story.

CHAPTER 3

Sakura clenched her teeth. It was their second week and they still have yet to reach their destination. The students would not shut up even at night, And to top it off, three of them were fighting. Sakura was pleased with one thing though…Neiji and Gaara… _WEREN'T FIGHTING_ and that was music to her ears because that meant that hell had froze over and made the trip a lot quieter for her. A five year old girl voice said,

"NOTTA… THIS IS PART OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST… RIGHT HAKU…Haku…? " every one stopped and looked around. Sakura said

"Gaara did you see where Haku went?"

"He had left along time ago… he said he didn't want to get killed by all of this troublesome noise… and went ahead…"Sakura sighed and said

"I think I might go join him…. Can you two keep an eye on the kid please… and DON'T KILL them please….Gaara, no sand and Neiji … make sure Gaara doesn't do anything to them. You two do anything to them and you are so going to be in so much trouble with me… Ryuu… Kita, you two make sure those two stay on my good side. See you all when you meet up with us…." Sakura jumped into a near by tree. Leaving the group stunt. Gaara said,

"Thank god… they've finally shut up…. So how sh…." Neiji said

"Don't even think about it…" Gaara glared. Neiji added as he continued down the path, "Fine then you deal with a Pissed off Sakura." At once Gaara quickly followed after him, leaving the kids running after them.

_______

Sakura stopped when she saw a young, five year old boy resting in one of the nearby trees. She slowly snuck to the base of the tree and sat down when the voice said,

"I was wondering when you were going to leave them?"

"Haku…. I didn't leave until now because I wanted us to all stay together just incase something happens… these parts are known to very few…. And once we enter MATSU.."

"Matsu…?"

"Come on let's get the camp set up before the others arrive." The boy slowly rose and started picking up sticks and near by fallen branches as Sakura disappeared into a clearing on the left..

_______

Haku threw a fist at Sakura when a little girl's voice said,

"Haku why on earth are you hitting Sakura-sempai?" Sakura, with one swift move stopped the punch and had Haku on the ground, sighing she said

"You allowed your concentration to be broken… If this was a fight in the Matsu you would be dead. The creatures wont finch in battle… if they see a target they wont stop until they either are A: kill the target and/or are killed or B: they find a new stronger target… they are nothing like what you have dealt with… now lets go … the food should be done now…" the oldest looking boy said,

"food…?"Haku Stood huffing and glaring at them as Sakura went through the clearing with Gaara and Neiji following not far behind her. The second oldest looking boy said

"Dude what happened to you? Your huffing as though she had throw you into a fire again?" Haku said

"…. I suggest not breaking off after this…." And with that he fell backwards and just laid they huffing.

They all shook there heads as the oldest said

"Man… come on let go eat." Haru didn't move as his breathe slowed to a slow and steady breathe. Every one slowly went to join their sensei's by the fire leaving, Haru there.

________

Haru awoke to find a young girl starring down at him. Her soft icy blue were filled with fear and her jade green hair was tied back. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear. A soft voice from some where to his left said,

"Haru-kun are you okay?" he growled

"What do you want Ryuu… and Kita… why are you hovering over me?" the voice said

"We were worried about you… and she was trying to wake you."

"Why…. I'm perfectly fine." A soft very faint voice said,

"We… I was afraid that you were dead…"

"Don't be stupid… one move by someone won't kill me…." tears filled the girl's eyes as she slowly back away so he could sit up and have room to move. The second Haru sat up a fist hit his head with a cold voice that said

"What did you do to my little sister HARU?!" Haru grumbled,

"I didn't do anything, ORYA … she just started cryin…" Ryuu said

"You called her… us stupid for worring about you… for all we knew was that you under estimated sensei and the last time you did that you had nearly died trying to beat her."

"One I didn't under estimate her and two we were training…. One minute I was telling her that I would be fine and that I won't get lost in the Forbidden forest… she started talking about some place name Matsu and the next thing I knew she wanted to give me some sort of training…"

"What ever…come on Sakura-sempie said to come and get you." Haku slowly stood as Ryuu and Kita stood next to him.

_________

Sakura awoke to clash of thunder. She quickly sat up and looked around. The clearing was a big, perfect circle. The trees were large and full. To her left was a good size, calm river. The only sign of any motion was the ripples of the rain that missed the lushes trees. The clearing was dry, not a single drop of rain went past the leaves. She found everyone still asleep. Kita and Ryuu had put their bedding together making it one big fluffy bed and Sonya used hers to cover the three of them up. The guys hover had two packs for each except for one. Haku slept on one of the near by tree branch under the canopy of leaves.

Sakura sighed as she saw Gaara and Neiji were still asleep. Gaara slept not far on her left and Neiji not far on her right. She slowly got up and started to make a fire. As she said out load to herself

"today is going to be a hellish void."

On the other side of the river a bundle of fallen leaves rustled. At once Sakura stood in a defencesive position with kunais in one hand and shurikens in the other. With a booming load clash of thunder, a bolt of lightening hit the other side of the river. At once every one shot up to find Sakura tensing even more as she move more into an attack position.

Kita stuttered out

"S….SENSEI …W….WHAT ON EARTH…" Sakura growled

"Get down…. SHOW YOUR SELF OR ELSE!" The air around them grew tense and cold as they all ignored her and stared at her stupidly. Slowly a fog formed around them.

"I SAID GET DOWN… NEIJI… GAARA STOP STANDING THERE LIKE IDOITS AND GET THEM DOWN…." As soon as she had finished the fog thickened all of the while sticking close to the ground. "I SAY AGAIN WHO ARE YOU OR ELSE…" A cold deep dark voice replied back

"OR ELSSSSE WHATTTT…" Smirking Sakura said,

"…I'LL MAKE YOU…" at once she hurled the stars and kunais at the trees on the other side. With a grunt a shadowed figure fell to the floor causing the others to quickly fall in behind her."

"Don't you nine ever listen….I SAID GET DOWN!" at once Orya said

"But sensei…" Neiji quietly said to them,

"They are TOO dangerous for us three, so what do you think they would do to you all if you fought them?" Sakura stood and pulled out a long sword. She said

"Why have you came and disturbed our slumber?" The man pulled out a long staff with what looked like a katana blade at the end and simplely said

"Because you have disturbed ours late evening yessssterday…."

"Well them except our condolences and please leave us at peace we are just passing by and wish for no harm nor the harm of others on our travels…" another similar voice said

"What makessss you think we would let you pass and allow the others to ki…"

"We will give you this if you do." Sakura held out a hand sythe with a long rope attached to it." The figures hissed

"A KUMA…. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"A gift from a friend in my childhood… so is it a trade all of our safe passages through your area's of Matsu in exchange for this Kuma?" the man ask

"why give away a good weapon if not broken in…."

"Because I do not need nor use it… this perfectly good weapon would surely go to ruins in my possession… do you not agree?" with a slight nod the man said

"We will except with only the promise of safe travels though our parts only as long as you continue quietly…." Sakura bowed and threw the weapon to the man. As soon as the weapon was safely in the mans hands the figure disappeared with the fog, cold, and tension.

Shying Sakura sighed

"Man that was close…. There for a second I thought they would have went ahead and killed us…" Neiji said

"Where did you get that weapon really?"

"Like I had said a friend in my childhood….. now let get packed and moving. We don't have much time left… we are already a week late…."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you all for reading this. I know that there are a lot of errors. I am not the best at spelling and the spell check never gives the options that I need unless it is a very elementary grade word and I don't always have the time to proof read it seeing how my work is from 0000-0000 I get time off but it is not enough to write my stories perfectly before posting and I did ask for assistance on the problem in the other chapters as well as in all of my other stories and my profiles in all websites that I post where to go to. As for the comment about the guidelines. Thank you and I will do my best but there is a reason why I have it the way I do. The all caps for the title … sorry but I cant see the point other than to cause me more time out of my little free time to do so and the caplocks is sometimes meant for a reason but I will let you know before you read the story on why it is so. I say again thank you for your help but I am not perfect and if people want it out fast then I am going to need some of my read's help. I can only do so much with my job And I just for all of those in the military. I thank you for serving with me and keep up the good work. Always know that you are never alone in the fight to protect your home and those who live among you. Sorry for the wait here is the story I was just now able to finish. I tried to put the other two before this out sooner but I wanted it so that you can get to a small point of excitement. Oh and I hope the facts in the beginning really helped you out. Please continue to read and review it really helps me I have been working on this story since before I had started this account… actually since boot camp… but I had thought it wouldn't even get readers who would want to continue it. Thank you for your help.

v/r dkkyo

CHAPTER 4

Gaara sat at the base of the tree with Neiji to his right. Sakura was across from them with the young chuunin next to them. It was a little after noon and Sakura had just gotten the others willing to take a rest while she and the other two looked over the map.

"Now we are about here…." Haru leaned over her shoulder and said

"Really… It seems like we would be about….. here…."

"No…..We are here….Like I had said before we still had quiet a ways to go…. I'd say …. About a week or two more… if no further delay…."

"Meaning…. Fights?"

"Yes and the number of breaks…… the next one if luck should be… right about …. Here?" Orya said

"Why there …. Why …. Not ….here?" Neiji replied

"Because there is where a cave lies and here is an old cabin set up for travelers…. If Tsunade had relied our course correctly?"

"Yes it was. The question is … what condition…. Is it in? The last time I was here… was when I was little and at the time it was owned by an old couple and their kids… there is no telling what state it would be in, nor who is currently occupying it. I mean for all we know it could be what ever is causing our mission." Ryuu asked

"Sensei why did you say "causing our mission" I mean why not …"

"Because just in case there is unwanted ears near by… they wont be able to know why we are here, that's why." Gaara said

"So how do we get here… I don't see any p…"

"That is because from this point on is uncharted… there are too many dirt trails. So many, that no one has been able to find their way… I'm actually surprised that this village was even found… though it is closer to the out skirt of Matsu…. There is no telling what lies behind that village's forest…"Haku said

"Where is this village located any ways?" Gaara said

"Not a clue… Sakura is the only one who would know… at least that is what Tsunade said… Don't know…"

"Because…. I use to live with my parents out here… some where… around… here" Sakura pointed deep in the shadowed part of the map and said

"The village is called Abana it is located in Sasuki."

"And we are… where?"

"On the Matsu boarder.. the Matsu boarder is huge and covers a very large mountain. The outer parts which boarders are the forbidden forest and the Four Mastu forests … past Matsu are four forests. The Kuri Matsu that lays in the north, the Shino Matsu in the east, the Yuuna Matsu in the south and of coarse the Sasuki Matsu in the west. The Sasuki is where we are going for this mission… no further." Haku said

"But why… I'm sure the other near by …"she replied

"Because those were our orders! We are here to help Sasuki not the other villages past it" Keiji then said

"And if the problem is located further past Sasuki?"

"Then we send some past Sasuki… but only if that is the case. Which I am hoping not." Nasya then said

"Why not?"

"Because… then it would be a big problem even more so if it is every village that is having the problem." Neiji looked at her with a rose eyebrow. Sakura flipped over the map and grabbed a pen out of one of the many pockets and started to draw as she said

"As I said before Matsu is the forest that lies on the mountain which the villages call TSUBASA WAHI YAMA it surrounds all of the villages in these areas. Here is the Sasuki, Kuri, Shino, and Yuuna. They are a group of villages that lays on the forests boarders created by weary travelers who were lucky enough to make it through the forests safely." Sakura sighed and changed the pen for a small piece of bread that she took out of her bag and continued to talk as she passed it through out the chuunin, "With in them lays the Altantsetseg Kimora. Altantsetseg's are meadows that are always golden wither by the flowers or the wild cattails that grow there. Within that lies villages created by those who were strong and brave enough to explore further into the hidden lands and grew tired. Those villages are called Tiassale or the forgotten. They are very small and close together." Sakura looked up and took a bite out of the small piece that she had left before saying,

"Deep in the middle lies a graveyard. At one point in time the mountains had formed and protected around a small group of villages called Maru. About 18 years ago Maru was a lively place. They always had a Festival going on every day All day long. They were always very polite… maybe too polite… but they always welcomed those who cared to make the Marus their home. Maru consisted of 8 very small villages. Each one were very vital to the other." Orya then eagerly said,

"What were they called and do?"

"Well first is Two water villages. Nanami lies on the main lake that lies here…" she pointed to the lake that she drew on the west side of the center. "… and Kasumi lies on the main river that feeds from Tsubasa." She point to the tip of a large river from west. "They are known for the fishing and catching of the "sealife". Then is the hunting village Naara which lies here" in the south of the small grey circle that she drew lied a small woods. Then pointed pointed to the south and added " and then there is Oda which grows the vegetables, Ichigo which grows the fruit and Yasu which does the crops. Ryuu then pointed to the very center and said

"And this village?" Her face grew grim. Keiji quickly said as Sakura broke out running

"Sensie… what happened?" everyone started running after her. She came to a complete stop and said

"You little ones have gotten faster." Every one of them stared at her stupidly as Gaara said

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You and Neiji I had expected to keep up with me… but them… no. Well be on your guard… the cabin should be just behind those trees." Sakura pointed behind her and every one was shocked. They had just done a three days travel and matter of hours just by running at a blink of an eye speeds. She had kunis in her hands with in a matter of seconds. And snuck pack the trees and out of their sight. Before anyone of them moved they heard screaming. The group run to find a man with a gun pointed at a tree shocked and Sakura was to his left. He turned the gun to her as a young woman ran up to him

"Cathal… no wait…. I am so sorry deary." The women turned to the girl and Sakura said with a smile

"Well that's a surprise…." The woman smiled back and said

"It has been a while since we've had a guest from the outside of the forests." The man said

"How did you get here so fast you look like you have only been traveling for a couple days.

"Two weeks actually… We are here to assist Sasuki on their problem." The couple grimed

"Then you have some work…. To bad the others haven't call for the assistance. "

"Where is the problem located?"

"Haruko." Shock over took Sakura as Kita said

"Sensei where is that located?"

"The center." The couple looked at her shocked as a young boy about Neiji's age said

"You know about Haruko?" Kyo said

"Great…. We're going into a graveyard…. Sensei can I stay in Sasuki?" Neiji just said

"Sakura what do you want us to do now?" Gaara said

" Well it is obvious that it is too dangerous. Damn idiots rated it to low… the kid wont h…"

"We go in…. Keiji you take are to make sure everyone else is in their location. Kita you and Orya are to stay here. Kyo you are take Pyotr and go to Yuuna. Sonya you take Arkadiy to Shino. Keiji then you are to take Ryuu and Nasya to Kuri. Be careful and try blending in. Do all you can to protect the village people. They can easily rebuild the village but not a village member. Keiji you are the one in charge of everyone if anything happens you are to send word to me at once. Cathal can you and your family please go with Kita and Orya. They will protect you guys from…"

"No… we aren't attacked here."

"That is not to say that you won't. It is for all of your safety to go with them." Then the woman said

"She is right plus we can help the villagers out quicker by guiding them through and to each village. We can help them out."

"But they are just children how can they do what our fighters can not."

"Our fighters are people who had dealt with very little fights like these. These children grew up as fighter for this reason. I am sure they would be better then the ones that we have." An old ridged voice said

"If only we still had our beloved Haruko…"an old couple stepped out as the man said

"No if only we all had taken lady Kasumi reactions more seriously. Because of us acting as though it was normal we allowed our selves to slack too much thus we forfeited our beloved Haruko."

"Poor Kasumi… I heard that she was the last to be killed…. I wonder if she had saw the death of the villagers…." Sakura looked down sad and said

"I am sure that, who ever this Kasumi is, she did not see it…"the old lady

"We can only hope… Her spirit was what had kept us alive and fighting." Sakura quickly bowed and said

"Please go with these children to the villages on the outskirt I swear that me and my comrades will be rid of these monsters as soon as we get there." The old lady bow saying

"But of course…" at once the old man held Sakura in a hug and shouted praises to some one or thing. The woman said

"I am so sorry deary . it seems my husband has mistaken you for our little Kasumi." Keiji then said

"Who is this Kasumi… is she one of your daughters or…"

"She was the goddess sent down to us."

"Yes dear I know… sorry Kasumi was the youngest child and only daughter to our SUOH AMARANTE. He was the lord of our lands."

"You mean the Kage?" Sakura said

"Yes that is what he was equal to. Kasumi was a twin. She had an older twin brother who looked just like her.. except for the gender part… Though he could have passed for as a girl… and has many times as a test to the villagers. As well as an older brother. Am I right?"

"….Hotaru… poor dear was going to take the test to be an ops specialist. He was passing the family right on to his sister."

"What was her twins name and why wasn't he to get to be…?" the man all but spit out the name in hatred

"Natsu… good for nothing if you ask me…" the old man growled at him,

"Shut up… do you want them to kill you boy…" he softly said "… Sorry it is forbidden to talk bad about the Amarante family. It was what the people had forced Suoh to make a law back on his first time as the "kage". So please forgive and forget what my son had said." The group of chunnin just stared at their Senseis as Gaara and Neiji stared at Sakura

"That always was a stupid rule… you cant forbid what the people think … I mean how will the problems ever get fixed?" the young woman said

"That's just it…. It doesn't but before… we never had to worry about it. Suoh had always followed Kasumi. But after their death…" She sighed as Sakura said

"Gaara… Neiji let's go. You guys keep an eye out for each other ok." And with out time to let them speak the three were gone into the blackish-green tops.

_____

Sakura stopped dead with her two teammate right behind her. There was music in the air as it hung over a small group of houses. She sighed then said

"Be on your guard, we don't want anything to happen to these people because of us." she broke out running with the guys next to her.

As they entered in to the village, the music had stopped and all eyes where on them. Sakura quickly went straight and bowed as she said

"My name is Haruno Sakura. There two are my team mates Sabaku No Gaara and Hyuuga Neiji. We have come here from out side of Matsu on a request that Sasuki had sent out." She stood straight and laxed. Gaara and Neiji just kept on with their stuff yet cool and relaxed look as they looked through the crowd. A man that was in the front said

"Go away we don't need any help!"

"That is not what we heard." The man looked around at the nervous people around and behind him. An old eager female voice said

"I have been waiting for you…"

AN: sorry I hope you liked it so far I was able to get enough time to finish this. Hope you enjoy. And sorry for the opening I just wanted to explain why I had asked for the help. Hope you come again for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait but hey I finally get to add the "Boys" in it. I wanted it to build up to the point they meet but not too early.

Naruto fell down huffing with Sasuke laying feet towards him on the other side of a large lake. They had been training for years now. The land was large and grew wild around the ruins of the nearby villages. They had stayed in one of the houses left standing.

"Dope lets head home…." Naruto huffed

"What your tired already tame?"

"You're the one huffing as you talk dope." Naruto sat up as Sei walked up to him and said

"It seems we've been spotted." Sasuke was now next to the two. Sei continued "The local villages past the fields think we are the leaders of that gang… because they said we were." Naruto said

"So big deal as long…" Sei smirked

"They recruited backup…" the two rose and eyebrow as Sasuke said

"Whats so funny about that?"

"It looks like a bunch of kids. The gang hasn't noticed yet though." The two sighed as Naruto said Lets just get to the house and barricade our selves in for a bit until this blows over."

--

Sakura Stopped with the guys by her side. It had been at least a day and Sakura didn't want them nor the kids to be noticed. Gaara looked at Neiji who just shrugged.

"The main center village is just past here abit… up ahead is a hill after that it is all up to whether we are spotted or not." Neiji said

"They said that the gang's leaders resides there…"

"By what the gang had told them… but we…" Sakura ran full forward with out a word . The two looked at each other then shrugged and followed.

---

The three entered the ruined town. Most of the houses were rubble except for the one at the far end. It was a large estate The gate was about the three stories high of what looked like some kind of hard metal that had at one time been painted the faints of sky blue. It had iron bared gated. Each Bar on them looked to weigh at the least a statues of men with large weapon of some kind. It was much like to a spear base with a katana on each end of looked as the they were held up and down but when under them it looked like it were two parts. Naruto opened the gate first leaving Sei to close was a large maze like garden but a foot away from the gate that if you got lost would take days to get out if you survived. The walls of it were of some plant like a rose bush but grew to just shy of the gate wall and didn't seem to bloom at time of the season. With in the center was a large fountain of two small angelic like children statues facing and interlocked with each other. There was a boy and a girl. The "Skin" part of them looked like a Morganite stone (of a peach color). They both had long Morganite stone (of a pink color) hair down to their knees French braided. They were naked and looked exactly alike in all ways but the one sign of their gender. Their eyes were half closed and made of Emerald brought to a shiney polish. Their lips were Red beryl. Their wings were made with aquamarine.

The two stood up on what looked like pure gold base with carvings through out of it. On the top rim were little figures that had faded with crud and mold, over the long year of being neglected, making unable to be seen what the figures are. A lively village with profitable crops and livestock was engrave into the middle part of the base and seemed to have cleaned up nicely when Naruto had take the time to scrub it "for training purposes". At the bottom of the picture carvings, an inch down was another rim that matched the top one but it looked as though nothing had really ever been there unless up close. Just shy of that rim was where the base of the fountain lied. The center was the Statues resided were of silver. From that to the edge was a simi-thick layer of feldspar, labradorite, and sunstone. Around the edge of that stones form the edge base of the water fountain had a large some of stone rising in a thick base to form an image of naked angles of all shapes and colors with diamonds surrounding them. Above them was a moon stone bench like brim. The afternoon light played in the gems like nothing else mattered. Plants of flowers were carefully placed around the opened areas. The fountain was completely dry.

The three walked around the fountain and flipped the automatic lights off as they went into the house. Naruto closed the door.

--

Gaara suddenly stopped and stood still as Neiji soon joined him. They stared at Sakura as she looked at the area before her. They stood a good half smile from an area that looked like rubbles of rocks

"Leave eat something before we get there. It isn't much further."

Neiji said

"Then let us get over with this… Tsunade isn't going to be happy that it is taking this long to deal with the problem… she may even send help."

She shrugged and ran toward the large area.

The three stopped at the entrance if the large area. The guys were stopped dead. Sakura saw their faces and said

"This use to be a thriving village, until it was attacked." She continued to walk slowly taking in everything . Neiji was the first to speak

"How come this place is the only standing building?" Sakura turned to where Neiji was looking. She said

"It… it is still standing?" Sakura went to the gate and pushed one solid push to both sides and entered with the two following not far behind. With in seconds they came to the clearing Sakura went to the left of the fountain and went turned a small valve. At once water spat out of the the two figures mouths. With in seconds the base pool of it was full. She went to the pool and started to clean up In it as the other two watched her.

"It is clean water… the village here use to do this all of the time." The two just watched her at she took a drink then as she walked around did what she did. Then soon joined her side as she went to the other end of the "Maze" she stopped at a large four story manor. It look to had been repainted a dirty white. The windows, window pales and doors were painted chipped light sky blue.

---

Naruto stood in the kitchen cooking a feast of food with Sei and Sasuke on a near by small go table. Naruto sat each dish at a long dinning room table with in the room next to them. By the time it was all done Sei and Sasuke had went to their rooms to clean up and once all of the food was done so did Naruto.

--

Sakura and the two entered the house. The room that they stood in was at least 3 ½ of the floors and was the size three basket ball courts side by side. A set of large spiral stairs sat in the middle of the room. It was the width of four people long. The floor was a dark blood red color wood. The walls were a beige color. A large crystal chandler filled the open space hanging from the ceiling lighting every floor level to their point.

AN

Well that is all for now I will have the next one updated soon.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the wait and im even sorrier if this and the next chapter are sucky.I was having trouble getting people to double check my checks. have fun and and ill update soon

Here is a flash back of the ending:

Sakura and the two entered the house. The room that they stood in was at least 3 ½ of the floors and was the size three basket ball courts side by side. A set of large spiral stairs sat in the middle of the room. It was the width of four people wide. The floor was a dark blood red color wood. The walls were a beige color. A large crystal chandler filled the open space hanging from the ceiling lighting every floor level to their point.

There was a door frame on both the three sides. They were double framed and matched the hardwood floors. Gaara went into the left side door to find a plain room. It was 3 times as big as the corridor. The floor, like the corridor, was dark blood red colors wood. The walls were painted white with a hint of age. Along the far back wall was a stage. A grand piano sat in the center of the stage with one of every instrument surrounding around behind it. There was one large chandelier hung in the center with small wall chandeliers along the walls. On the far left was a large wall window that took up 2/3 of the wall. Dark red vale, dark brownish-red silk, and very thick blackish-red velvet curtains hung there. The curtains were pulled back in a fancy look.

Neiji entered the room to the right side of the corridor with the floor filling the room too. The room was about 1 ½ of the corridor's size. Burnt looking pictures line the walls. On the right wall was a wall size window that took up 3/4s the wall, with dark red vale, dark brownish-red silk, and very thick blackish-red velvet curtains hung to the sides of it in a fancy look. A rich dark red paint covered the walls that showed their age just enough. Matching furniture filled the room. They were all special hand crafted to match the walls with the wood decorations that matched the dark wood floor. 12 seater couches lined the walls with a coffee-night-stand table in between each one as well as in between the door frame sides and the first couch on either side. A long booth-like-coffee table went around the room lining the couches. Three seater couches line that facing the walls. Long their backs were love seats. The in between tables were the width of the two wrap-around-rows. Another wrap around booth-like-coffee table lined that with single chairs lining that facing the wall. The couches left an aisle along the way to the chairs, and wrapped around the rows but left enough room for three people if needed.

Sakura walked along the corridor and sat on the stair case lazily and looked up. On the ceiling was a painting. Of two young children. Their backs facing each other but looked just like the fountain but in paint-glued pieces. Gaara and Neiji soon joined her as Neiji said

"Who ever owned this house must have really loved that water fountain statue."

"They went based on the fountain… they were based on real children. It was said that they were god and goddess that were sent to this village to be their heir and guide them for all eternity and even into immortality." Sakura sat up and went to the last room with the males together.

The floor turned into tikki but with the same color. The room was the same size as three of the three rooms before in width and length and as tall as three stories. A table went along its and wrapped around the room (much like the room Neiji had entered) until the center which had a huge large table that sat in the center of them. The wood was a black with red table cloth with dark blue embroidery. The embroidery was of two trees rooted together in the center of the table. Food laid on the top of it hiding a large some of them. Places were set all along it as if the guests would come soon. A Japanese door was on the far back wall. The two sides were full wall windows with the lower center piece a Japanese door made of nothing but diamonds and colored gems. A porch patio laid on either side.

The design of the patios was the two children that filled the house that was seen. The left one had the boy. He had looked sad to face with tears streaming down his face. He was reaching towards room as though reaching out for something or someone. The right was the girl doing the same. Thin threads of gold and silver and ruby intertwined and webbed around the room. Small old fashioned candle holders hung scattered on those thin strands only a small handful of them were light to give just enough light to see. The ceiling was split in half. The front half was like the corridor's ceiling and the back half was a huge sheet of glass. In the center of the glass about the size of the corridor was a glass wall frame with what looked like what had once been water but was now green and moldy. The part that was left showed a twilight filled sky.

The three went around and through the door to find the same wood. It was about the size as the corridor. Their were no windows, pictures or anything that would have shown life. It was plain white. It was a white that you can only get when something is brand new. A Clean white that is as though nothing had ever touched it not even the hands of time. Every thing was made with stainless silver. The lights were as though they were built up into the wall in rows hanging down just enough to change the light which looked to be candles and lots of them, all lit. the left wall had a huge sink that took most of the wall and large dishwashers lined along under them. A garbage disposal resided in the corner with the mouth and door at the top. Along the back wall were stove tops of all kinds grills on the top half and ovens along the bottom. Refrigerators and freezes lined the side wall. The wall that was around them had cupboards, selves and hooks. In the center was a huge island on the far left side a good foot from the counter sink was a small go table with two rocking chairs on either side.

Gaara, Neiji and Sakura came back into the corridor as Neiji said

"And here I thought I had everything a house could offer." Gaara nodded. As Sakura went up the stairs gliding her hands along the rail.

"Someone has been taking care of this place." The two guys followed only to run into her Gaara grawled

"Why did you stop like that Saku-chi?" Saku-chi was what the two decided to call her on missions and was the only thing that she would allow. A dark voice growled

"What do you think your doing here?" Neiji at seeing who it was quickly said

"We came to see family… We were trying to find Saku-c..." Sakura whispered

"How long have you been here?" Naruto thought for a moment then said

"It is non of your business…"

"HOW LONG…WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE?" Sasuke growled

"We came here because it is the only building…" Tears grew at her eyes as Sei held a small bokken in his hand. With "blade" was ingraved in some old calligraphy of some dead laungage.

"PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Neiji and Gaara stared at her shocked as did the three boys in front of the them. Naruto said

"What did you two do to her?"

"WHAT…" Sasuke growled

"We were given this place to stay at."

"BY WHO!"

"By the leader of a local….." just then a man entered. They all turned to see this man. As he said

"Sorry we were late to help around here… seems like you fixed the fountain. His hair was tightly in a skin-thin type of fabric. His skin a light peach color yet slightly flushed. Naruto chirped very loudly

"I hope you don't mind but some of our friends have came to visit." Sakura fell back only to be caught by all five of the guys that stood around her. Her Breathe came quick.

"It can't be…. Natsu…?" The man turned and looked at the group. He froze as a group of guys entered with ten females under some of the groups arms. They stopped and looked at the man. One of the girls went to touch him and said

"Baby.. what's wrong?" she turned to look at the group. As Sakura said

"But this cant be…how…your…" Sakura kept stumbling over the same words until Neiji covered her mouth making them muffles. The woman turned to them

"and how do you know my…." the man half laughed

"Your asking me that… you're the one announced died.."

"cover up… how…." Sakura fell to the step as the group around her froze in confusion

"I could have swore the house was on fire… so how is any of this possible?" the guys said

"We rebuilt it by using the descriptions he told us about the village." Sakura looked at them as they added "Naruto, Sei and Sasuke helped us." Sakura turned to them. Then back at the group. Natsu then said

"Wh…" A tall man with red hair and black eyes stepped in saying

"Whats with the road bl…." The mans eyes went wide and he said

"Natsu am I seeing things?"

"No I don't think so…"At that the man ran and Picked Sakura up spinning heraround as a young woman said

"Hotaru… what on earth… are you cheating on me?" He was about to put her down when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and barried her face in his shoulder length hair and whispered

"You look like dad but with short hair…" he pulled her back and was about to speak when he froze. Sakura stood there tears pouring down her face. And turned to her friends

"We leaving now.." Neiji said

"And the mission?"

"over…"

"But…"

"The kids will get over it… lets go now." Gaara and Neiji stared at each other then turned to her and followed after turning to the three males. Naruto said

"Why?" Sakura froze with her hand on the door

"It was a mistake that we came… I…." Natsu said

"Why you can help us find our parents." The two stopped and looked at her and the two boys.

"You'll always will be looking… I wont show you where they are and I don't think the only other two who would know would remember it. Gaara.. Neiji!" the two stood for a moment. Hotaru stood frozen as Natsu growled

"And why not?" Sakura closed her eyes and said angrily

"I shouldn't and wont tell you my own business." Natsu whipped her around as he said

"We have just as much right to know as you do!" the second he saw he he froze. Tears fell down her face.

"No because you weren't there… you left me alone that not…. I had to see what happened with out you! You weren't there to see the flamed consumed houses…" Gaara went and held her as she continued voice raising louder and louder "YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE THE GROUND WATERED WITH NOTHING BUT BLOOD…" She hugged her self as she said "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FEEL IT AGAINST YOUR SKIN. YOU WERENT THERE TO…" Sakura shock her head violently. Hotaru said

"What happened to …to our little Kasumi?" Sakura ignored her and screamed,

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THEM… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE MOMS PEARLLY WHITE SKIN COVERED AND DRINCHED IN BLOOD… NOR DAD'S HEAD ROLLING DOWN THE HILL UNTIL IT HIT YOU FEET…. ….SO DON'T GIVE ME NON OF YOUR BULL SHIT NAT…" Natsu and Hotaru, everyone froze. Everyone but Sasuke who went and said

"I thought you had promised not to bring that up again Sakura." Everyone turned to Sasuke who looked died at her as she said

"Itachi and you were the ones who broke the promise Sasuke." Natsu turned to Sasuke and said

"You knew who she was yet you said nothing to us?"

"I told you that I was not going to go and ruin what little was left of her like you two had. That was what I said… I didn't say she was died." Hotaru said

"Nor did you tell us that she were alive." Naruto said

"Because he knew what you would have done… We knew…but we promised not to talk about it." Neiji and Gaara glared at them and said

"Well at least you three did something right!" the three growled and glared at the two. Natsu and Hotaru went speachless and stared at them. Hotaru turned to Sasuke and said

"You knew what she meant to us Sasuke… if you had told us what happened we would have let her be." Sasuke said

"Would you have really? After all of that searching, all of that time spent at her fake grave would you have really left her be?" Natsu turned to her wanting to speak but didn't. Tears fell from her eyes as she clung on to Gaara. Naruto

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner… im sure you hadn't eaten right for months."

"Weeks is more like it… maybe a month at most. Sakura made sure of that." Sakura let the guys lead her to the dinning room until she reached the the door frame

"Where were you two that night?" Natsu went up to her and gave her a small box saying "to get this." Then he went into the dinning room with the shocked group following behind. Hotaru sadly went pasted her with out even looking up. The guys left her there to follow into the other room dragging Gaara behind them. Once she was alone she opened the wrapped box.

chapter 10 is next


	10. Chapter 10

the opening reads kind of odd sorry

Sakura sat down on the bed still wet and in only a thick black robe. It has been a week since she had arrived with Neiji and Gaara. Yet some how, her brother Natsu has been able to keep her there. The top outer layer was fur the inner was silk. And she knew what made it thick was the fleece that laid between the two layers. Her now waist length hair hung around her dripping on the fur robe. The Room was a guest room. It was a soft pink. Fragrants filled the air. The four posted bed, dressers, doors, and desk were light pink wood. The floor from down stairs filled the whole house. Thin fur rugs laid on the floor. A large one laid under the double king sized four post bed. A medium rug laid in front of bed room door and another in front of the bathroom door. Another medium yet very long one went under and along the dressers and desk and another one in front of the walk-in closet door. The four post bed had dark pink bedding. The curtains and canopy top was a light baby pink vale, rosé pink silk, and a dark pink velvet. She laid back with a sigh. She had never thought of her self to be here in her "old" house. The Images of her child hood and the night mares filled her thoughts. She stared to cry again. A soft knocking sound filled room. Sakura sat up and rubbed at her face as the door cracked open.

"Can we come in?" Sakura turned to the door to find Natsu and Hotaru. She slowly stood and said

"Yeah… " Natsu toppled her to the bed and Hotaru said

"Natsu… man I told you to behave..."

"I'm sorry Kasumi… im sorry please don't go…. Please…"

"I can't stay here like this." Natsu looked up tears fell down his face

"We'll make it better Kasumi… please…" Sakura sighed

"Natsu… I can't stay here in the state that I am in." the two guys grew worried

"Hold on… Gaara!"

"Kasumi why are you… they wont hear you if you call him that low." At once Gaara and Neiji were at the door with a confused trio in a sand grip behind them Naruto said

"Why are we here?" Sakura looked around a shocked Natsu and said

"Go gather the group… if we are going to stay here any long then I don't want them were outsiders can cause them problems." Naruto said

"You haven't even found these people yet. Not to mention…" Neiji turned and left Gaara dropped the three and followed behind as Sakura shouted

"And don't fight with any of them!" She sighed as the group looked from the two nins to Sakura. With a sigh she went to the desk and wrote a small scroll the grabbed one of the local messaging birds and sent it on it way.

Naruto crept up behind Sakura and said

"Alright spill it!" Sakura jump and whipped around and said

"Naruto don't do that again."

"Spill it!"

"Spill what?" Sei said

"What was that. One word and both of them jump to your command."

"Well I am the head of our team…"

"No Kakashi is…"

"Oh yeah you guess don't know yet do you?" Sasuke said

"Know what?" Sakura shrugged

"I was removed from TEAM 7. As well as promoted to one of the special ops memober. They had placed me as the hokage's captain of the personal special ops guards. As well as the my ops team." Gaara entered and said

"Don't forget three groups of little runts… Which…." Sakura sighed and said

"What about them?" Gaara 'froze' for a second as though he were thinking then said

"…Keiji…"

"What about him?"

"He hates everyone but you and the girls."

"No he doesn't Gaara…"

'The last time we were around him with out you I have to put him in the death trap just to keep him from killing anyone."

"Just tell the girls to keep him in line…" Neiji said

"They only listen to you when it comes to him and you know it Saku-chi" Sakura sighed and said

"Gaara… Neiji just knock them out if they cause you any problems but don't kill them." The two slowly left as the group of guys and three girls looked from Sakura to the two boys and back to her. The trio just stared at Sakura in shock as Natsu and Hotaru looked at her confused. Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed then turned and said

"Have you seen Kakashi lately?" the Trio looked at each other then Naruto then said

"No..." Sakura cursed under her breathe then leaned forward. Since she had taken up the sensei roll over Keiji, Ryuu, and Kita she has had them under her care as a guardian for them. Sakura had found Keiji as a baby and raised him the best that she could and when Keiji had came back one day with Kita clinging onto the back of his shirt. She was only one at that time. Then three years ago Ryuu had came and showed up on Kakashi's door step. He had left shortly after the trio had left. Kakashi has no knowledge to the little konichi's existence. Sakura then looked up and said

"Do you know where he is?" This time Sei said,

"no.. why all of the questions about…"

"I have been looking for him… All ops have been no one has seen him…Damn it..." the trio just looked at her while Naruto said

"Why" Sakura turned to the window as a large cloud of smoke filled the room. Sakura sighed

"Did you have to teleport?" three little kids stepped out of the smoke.

"Why didn't you come your self? The dead men went to get the others…and…. What where is Nasya?" Kita pointed at the window. Sakura ran to the window and quickly opened it and pulled up a small strawberry blonde haired girl up and said

"Next time make sure to hold her had you three." Keiji glared, Ryuu looked at the girl who smiled at the three proudly as Kita said

"But sensei she said that she wanted to do it her self. She said that she was working on teleporting… so we let her do so herself…Plus at least she made it here… there for a second we thought she'd end up in worse case…" Sakura shouted

"Kita that is not the point. She is one of your team mates until we finish this mission. Keiji you were left in charge… if you cant handle it just let…" a low dark voice said

"Who are they?" Sakura turned to where he looked. There stood the trio looking at her confused. She sighed and turned to the kids and said

"They were my team… they are the one who made the team 7 so infamous and feared…" Kita said

"I don't like them…." Nasya said

"You don't like anyone out side of your team Kita… you all three are that way right Sensei?" Sakura sighed as Ryuu said

"We have our reasons and no it is none of you business…" Kita said

"And don't call our sensei, sensei or else…" Sakura said

"Kita be nice and Ryuu don't start…" The three finally blinked again Sasuke said

"Sakura… why were you asking about Sensei?"

"Because he is in a world of shit with me. Ryuu come here." At once the small little girl went to her. Sakura turned her around and pushed her to the trio. The girl rose one eye brow at looked right at Sasuke and glared. Sei said

"We got it Saku-chan.. the girls got spunk…"

"She is why we are looking for him… this is Ryuu Keese She appeared at his door step about three years ago. When she came she had a note. The villagers ad said that they thought that he was home but it was her." Sei said

"That doesn't surprise me… With the way…"

"Her mother died and she came to find him on her own so I had taken her in until he came back to decide…."

"I wouldn't let her live with him with the way he is." Sakura sighed

"I know but it is Tsunade's orders… so of course I have to follow it." Ryuu looked up finally her eyes turning in to the Sharingan. Some how the Sharingan eye had passed down to the little girl though Sakura had done every thing she could do to figure it but still was stumped.

Sakura remembered the first time the girl showed up. She laughed a couple of times as the memory came back

FLASH BACK

Sakura ran through the streets in a blur. _Why… why am I running to him. He and the boys had left me long ago…so why?_ Sakura sigh she knew why. After all of the shit that her team… the infamous team7 had put her through she still had to go and risk getting hurt all over again. She stopped and staired at the building. After all of this time Rumors were spread saying that Kakashi was back. That a figure was moving inside the apartment room.

Sakura jumped up to the door with two little kids not far behind her. She had been gone since the youngest Kita had moved in with her. She was their mother now and always. The youngest a little girl now 2had only been hers for one whole year. Sakura sighed as the little boy grasped on to her loose long nurses skirt. The little girl cling on to him for dear life. No one knew that she was back.. Sakura stopped at the door and was about to knock when a small little girl stepped out from the shadows. She was about 2 years old. With lilac eyes and pinkish white hair. Sakura froze and looked at the girl then to the two below her Kita was looking at the girl keiji looked up after looking at the little girl in front of them.

Sakura knelt and said

"What is your name little one? The girl looked at her confused. After ten minutes of no answering Sakura said

"Where is your parents?" again mins past with no reply. Sakura sighed

"Lets go in." Sakura went and pulled out the extra key that Kakashi gave her so she could clean up while he was gone only because she wouldn't take no for an answer. She quickly opened the door and said

"You must be hungery… Keiji… Kita come on…" Kita entered and sat on the couch quietly. Keiji however stayed glued to her "Fine Come here." Keiji quickly went into Sakura's arms. Then she turned to the girl and said

"Are you coming or do you just want to stay standing out here?" the girl slowly walked up and gripped her dress like the other two did. Sakura smiled and walked with, to her surprise, the girl keeping up with her.

Sakura sat a plate of food infront of each of the three kids. Sakura had stayed in Kakashi's house for two weeks because the little girl refused to leave.

"So can you talk or…" The girl held a note to Sakura, who took it and started to read it as the girl said

"I was alwys told to take caution…"Sakura looked at the girl

"So your name is Ryuu Keese.. and you're here why?"

"My mom passed away and she had always told me if anything happened to come here and stay with my daddy…" Sakura fell shocked

"Well that is something I had never thought to hear. Well im afraid he is not here right now he went on a personal mission years ago…"

"Oh… can I stay here then?"

"Not by your self… you can stay with me… this is my son and Daughter Keiji and Kita… I took them. Keiji since a baby and Kita about one. Lets eat for now… we will leave in the morning … Keiji and Kita have training with my other teams. Don't worry Kakashi would come to see me first thing when he is back." Kita said

"You can call her mom if you want we do… "The looked at Sakura who smiled

It has been two months now. Ryuu has gotten very close to Kita and was starting to get Keiji to get use to her. Now she watched the training.

A group of kids were trying to walk on water. A soft voice said

"Mommy… what is that girl trying to do?" Kita said

"Walk on water…" the little girl started to laugh then said

"That is easy" Sakura smiled and said

"Then why not show them how to do it." The little girl smiled and went to the edge of the water. She carefully stepped on the water and when both feet were 'safely' on it she walked to the kids in the middle of the pond struggling. Every eye was on Sakura until the girl was half way into the pond then they were looking at her. .Kita smiled

"Sensei can I go play with her?" Sakura smiled and with a kiss on the head said

"Just be careful… Keiji are you going too?" The boys looked at her and shock his head

"Then can you keep an eye on them for me please?" He just sat at the edge and watch Ryuu and Kita, who was now at Ryuu's side. They were splashing water at each other. Sakura went to the group of 9 year old and said

"Now go back to climbing trees boys and girls. The group quickly went back as Neiji slowly came to her side with the other instructors not far behind him. Lee said

"So who the new one?"

"Ryuu Keese… Keiji?" Keiji walked quickly to the group who were next to the two were playing to find the training group messing with them Ryuu fell into the water

"Keese!" Sakura ran onto the water but stopped when Keiji jumped in and came up seconds later with a coughing Ryuu. The two slowly rose ontop of the water. As Sakura ran to them and said

"What on earth where you thinking… Keese… Kita are you two alright?" Keese shock her head casing Sakura to froze then said

"I'm all wet…. And cold…" Keiji smirked and said

"That's what happens when you fall into the water during fall silly." Keese smiled Sakura knelt and held out her hands

"Come here lets go get you changed." Ryuu carefully walked to Sakura afraid to fall in again.

Sakura stepped out with Ryuu and set her down next to Keiji

"Alright you three stay on the land I don't care what you do just be careful." Keiji took Keese's hand and lead her and Kita to a big tree near the water.

Several hours had pasted with training the others that she hadn't checked up on the kids. She walked up to find the group that was tree climbing now stood in front of Keese with Kita and Keiji not far behind

"So what you think that your better than us little brat?" Kita said

"She didn't say that but I would say yes."

"Kita stop… You lay a hand on Keese again and you will deal with me." The second that a finger from the group touched her the person was on their back on the ground in shock. The trainer all looked at Sakura in shock she looked at the little girl to see that her eyes had Sharingan. Sakura said

"Now that I did not put in to the factor." Ryuu looked at sakura confused. Ino said

"So want to tell us who the father is?" Sakura ignored her and picked the girl up and said

" please tell me that your mom had Sharingan eyes."

"What is Sharingan. "

"Uh well it is a special gift that a powerful clan here had. It is able to copy ones moves… it resides in the eye."

"oh no she didn't but my daddy did."

"Yeah… but I did not expect oh never mind. Come on lets go Keiji, kita…" at once the two went up to her as Tsuncade said

"You have five minutes to explain before we start forcing out the answers Sakura." Sakura sighed


End file.
